


Puppy Love

by normalfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, cursing, i love kyoutani so much it hurts, its really soft I promise, kyoutani is a soft boy and i love him more than anything, matsukawa and hanamaki are too chaotic for their own good, sejoh brainrot, some good old aoba josai love, tw: dead animal, tw: use of slur, yahaba is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: 4 times Yahaba found out Kyoutani was kind and 1 time he needed to be reminded--Yahaba’s view on Kyoutani started to shift, and he noticed that he was secretly the kindest human being Yahaba had ever met. Every time one of the first years on the team messed up, he would pick a fight to draw attention away from it. He gave away his after practice snacks to his teammates if he thought they needed it. He yelled at members when they didn’t hydrate. Kyoutani was nice and it was so fucking weird.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello: this exists because i love kyoutani so much it physically hurts. i would die for him
> 
> yes, I know this is ooc and no I do not care <3 
> 
> the third part uses a slur, its short and accompanied by bullying, it is also blurted out 
> 
> the first part has a dead animal, not graphically explained at all

**I.**

Yahaba was so fucking mad, it hurt. He was fuming. Kyoutani had just joined his team with a promise to work harder - instead, he was always late to practice, never came to team lunches, had barely avoided being kicked off _again_ after getting into an argument in the hallway, and now? Now, he was skipping class in the rain with a fucking box in his hands running towards the stream across the Seijoh parking lot. 

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba shouted over the rain. It was pouring, and the chill wrapped around him despite his rain jacket. Kyoutani didn’t hear him but kept marching towards the river. He wasn’t even wearing a jacket - so he was going to get _sick_ too. Perfect. Just great. “Kyou _tani_!” Yahaba yelled again, running faster as Kyoutani skid his way down to the bank. He had finally caught up, panting next to him. “What the hell are you doing?” Yahaba hissed, grabbing his arm. Kyoutani blinked owlishly up at him and then his gaze fell back to where Yahaba was clawing his bicep, looking a mixture of shocked and vulnerable. 

The look threw Yahaba off - he was expecting anger or something. Annoyance. Both expressions Yahaba was intimately familiar with. Kyoutani doesn’t answer him, shrugging the hand off his arm and kneeling his slacks into the muddy bank. “Kyoutani,” Yahaba grumbled, exasperated. “Are you trying to fuck with the team? Is that what this is? Stop being a selfish asshole and-” Yahaba’s eyes trail downward and catch what Kyoutani’s doing. Small kittens - so small, it can’t be healthy - are being scooped into the box in Kyoutani’s arms. They mewl, and Kyoutani hushes them softly. He flinches when he picks up the last one, unmoving. It must have gotten too cold, Yahaba realizes. 

“I was too late,” Kyoutani mutters to himself - Yahaba barely hears. He presses his lips to the kitten’s forehead in a soft kiss and wraps it up in his untucked shirt. 

“You…” Yahaba trails off, watching Kyoutani pick himself up and wipe the water dripping down his face. “You came out here to…” Kyoutani ignores him and moves back to the school, buzzing himself in. The lady at the front office tsks over him, fretting that he was so wet and cooing at the kittens. 

“I lost one,” He tells her softly. He looks so genuinely _sad_ that Yahaba has no idea how to react. 

“That’s alright dear, thank you for letting us know and heading out there,” She smiles at him kindly, and Yahaba is flabbergasted. He has no idea what to say or do. “Why don’t you two dry off and change? It’s almost time for your practice anyways, you can leave your uniforms here to dry.” 

“Kyoutani,” Yahaba starts to say. “I’m...I’m uh sorry. I didn’t know...well…” Kyoutani shrugs, drying his head off with the towel provided. 

“Don’t care,” He responds. “Don’t tell anyone.” Yahaba nodded at that, figuring this was a one-time thing and moved on.

**II.**

Yahaba’s view on Kyoutani started to shift, and he noticed that he was secretly the kindest human being Yahaba had ever met. Every time one of the first years on the team messed up, he would pick a fight to draw attention away from it. He gave away his after practice snacks to his teammates if he thought they needed it. He yelled at members when they didn’t hydrate. Kyoutani was _nice_ and it was so fucking _weird_. 

Regardless, Kyoutani was still always late to practice, and it really annoyed Yahaba who was trying to set a good example for the others. When Yahaba had enough, he decided he would follow Kyoutani after class and see what the fuck was taking so long. 

It was a girl, Yahaba realized with a scowl. He doesn’t know why that upsets him more than most situations and doesn’t dwell to think about it. He’s about to confront them both, saying something witty like ‘oh, your girlfriend hasn’t been at any of our games, is this a secret?’ when she stops to look at Kyoutani with a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Kentarou,” she whispers, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry you keep having to do this.” He shrugs, peering around the corner. 

“It’s fine,” he answers gruffly. “Let me know if he comes up to you again, and I’ll tell the school.” She nods, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling. 

“Aren’t you going to be late?” She asks. 

“Yeah, but I’ll deal with it,” Kyoutani shrugs. “Your safety and comfort are more important or whatever. Disgusting fucking boys who shout gross things at anyone should feel afraid.” She smiles at him and walks out of the doors; Kyoutani watches her get to the gates and turns around to see Yahaba staring at him. His mouth is hanging open, and he closes it on instinct. 

“Uh…”

“We’re not dating,” Kyoutani says immediately. “This gross fucking guy follows her through the school and tries to touch her, so she asked me to walk her to the exit after hours because she thought I’d scare him away.”

“You…” Yahaba trails off. “Why are you so nice?”

“How am I supposed to answer that?” Kyoutani scowls at him and turns around. “Come on, captain. You’re gonna be late and Kunimi will fucking fall asleep or something while you’re gone.”

“Alright, alright,” Yahaba cleared his throat. “Why don’t you tell the teachers?” 

“She asked me not to,” Kyoutani shrugs. “She’s afraid they won’t trust her or call her a slut or something like that.”

“And you just...you believed her?” Yahaba is so curious and it is _dangerous_. 

“Girls deserve to be believed,” Kyoutani says strongly. “Don’t you think?”

“Well, I mean! Of course, I just…” Yahaba clears his throat, “You’re really cute, did you know that?”

“Don’t make fun of me, dickhead,” Kyoutani’s eyebrows scrunch in, and his frown deepens as he walks towards the locker room. Yahaba decides not to push it. 

**III.**

“Oikawa says we have to spend more time together because you’re the ace and I’m the setter,” Yahaba says casually. Kyoutani scowls at lunch, glaring at him. “Don’t give me that. I don’t like it either, but Oikawa insists-”

“Oikawa just says that because him and Iwaizumi got it on when they were ‘talking about strategy’-”

“Shut _up_ , Watari!” Yahaba turns around to hit their libero, who snickers to himself. It even earned him a rare Kyoutani snort, which makes Yahaba even more annoyed. He liked to make Kyoutani laugh, and Watari was getting very much in the way of that. Kyoutani actually had this really precious giggle that made Yahaba’s heart fucking stutter...it was obnoxious. “I’m coming over to your house after practice.”

“Ok,” Kyoutani says casually, taking a bite out of his apple. 

“I knew you’d say no! You never want to get better-wait, what?” Yahaba blanked out, grimacing as Watari’s laugh got _louder_. “Oh! Uh...I mean great!” 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Kyoutani asks. “I’ll tell my mom now so she can cook.”

“Uh...no? Thank you though?” Yahaba clears his throat, watching the way Kyoutani’s throat shifts when he swallows and resisting the urge to blush. He was actually really pretty...nope! No, stop that! “Ok...I guess...I’ll uh...I’ll see you at practice?” Kyoutani shrugs, putting away his lunch as Watari and Yahaba walk towards their classroom. 

“So…” Watari starts to say. 

“Shut up,” Yahaba hisses. “Don’t.” 

After practice, Yahaba waits for Kyoutani outside. He spends longer cleaning up than Yahaba assumed, helping the first years put things away and then walking towards Yahaba with his hands in his pockets. “Is it a long walk?” Yahaba asks. Kyoutani shakes his head, shrugging, and leading Yahaba on a winding pathway in a nice culdesac area. They walk into a small house - it’s clean and well-kept, but lived in. It smells like cinnamon candles and fresh laundry, and Yahaba breathes in deeply. “You know, you don’t have to help the first years.” 

“They finish faster when I help,” Kyoutani murmurs, taking his shoes off at the door. “I’m home!” He calls out. He hears a cheer from somewhere in the house, and little footsteps bound their way towards them. A little girl, who doesn’t look much like Kyoutani at all, seems elated to see him, jumping into his arms and giggling. 

“Kentarou!” She shouts. He smiles, scooping her up. “Who’s he?”

“This is my volleyball teammate,” He explains. He isn’t talking down to her at all, he seems to respect her in a way Yahaba hasn't seen with many sibling. 

“Ohhh!” She squeals, hopping out of Kyoutani’s arms to inspect Yahaba suspiciously. “I’m Haruhi!”

“I’m Yahaba,” He shakes her small hand, smiling at the nod of approval. 

“Kentarou! Come help with dinner! Mom’s making SOUP!” She grabs his hand, shyly reaching out for Yahaba’s too, and he lets her take it. Haruhi drags them towards the kitchen. A woman in a pink apron lays against the counter, seemingly relieved to see Kyoutani home safe. 

Not even in Yahaba’s wildest imagination could he guess he’d be here. He didn’t know anything about Kyoutani’s life, he just assumed it was bad - as awful as that was. They all did. “Finally bringing home a friend, huh?” 

“ _Mom_ ,” Kyoutani grunts. “This is-”

“I’m Yahaba Shigeru! It’s nice to meet you, Miss,” Yahaba interrupts, smiling as charming as he can manage (he paid attention to Oikawa, it’s not that hard). 

“Isn’t he so sweet?” She coos, she gives Kyoutani a knowing look, who has moved to help cook. Of course, he can cook - it turns out, Kyoutani is the perfect human being. “Oh no, Kentarou. Please don’t touch the food, we want it to be _edible_.” Yahaba laughs, noticing the blush on Kyoutani’s ears trail down his neck. _Does it go further_? Yahaba thinks before he refocuses. 

  
They spend the night playing with Kyoutani’s sister and eating dinner with his mom (who is funny and nice and snarky, very much like Kyoutani) - Kyoutani even walks him home. “I don’t have a dad anymore,” Kyoutani says, and Yahaba is quiet. It is very rare for him to share without prompting, and that’s partially why he’s so addicting. Every fact about him is earned, everything about him is softness hid by layers of protection, and Yahaba wants to be the one to take him apart. To hold the most vulnerable parts of him and protect them from everyone else. “He left when Haruhi was born, but my mom does her best.”

“I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you or anything. Your family is nice though...and maybe um…” Yahaba clears his throat, looking up at the stars. _Say it_ , he thinks to himself. “I want to do this again.”

“For volleyball?” Kyoutani asks, Yahaba wants to hold his face in his hands and just...he’s not sure yet, but he wants to hold him more than anything.

“Well...uh…” Yahaba bites the inside of his lip. “For...maybe for me?” Kyoutani is quiet, scowl deepening. 

“Is this a joke because you know I like you?” Kyoutani deadpans. “Because that’s really fucked up, Yahaba.”

“What? No! I...you like me?” Yahaba stares at him, eyes wide. Kyoutani gives him a bewildered look.

“I thought that was obvious?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Well...ok! I didn’t know! I like you, too! So hang out with me again, okay?” Yahaba tries to come off as casual but he sounds pitiful really. 

“Alright,” Kyoutani agrees simply. 

**IV.**

Kyoutani wasn’t at practice, and Yahaba controlled his breathing with an attempt to understand what could’ve happened _now_. Normally, Kyoutani was doing something freakishly nice or heroic, but according to the rumors, Kyoutani had a black eye and had called someone an “ugly, illiterate, ass eating, waste of oxygen.”

He had a hard time understanding how that could’ve been nice. He stormed himself to the office to find Kyoutani, ice pack on his eye and frown plastered on his face. “Kyoutani…” Yahaba starts to say. “How the hell did this happen.”

“He said something I didn’t like, so I said something back,” Kyoutani answered. “I didn’t throw a punch.” 

“Kyoutani-” Yahaba begins again, frustration evident. 

“Oh, there’s the _f*ggot_ I was talking about before with you Kyoutani,” The boy that Kyoutani must have gotten into a fight with grins ugly and Yahaba understands. Ah. That was what happened. “Wanna go for a round two, you freak?” Kyoutani doesn’t move towards the kid at all, staring at Yahaba instead. 

“Sorry,” Kyoutani says. “Didn’t mean for you to get involved.” Yahaba wants to give him a hug and tell him just how okay it was. No one had ever stood up for him like that, not that he gave anyone much of a choice. And Kyoutani was so kind, he didn't deserve to be treated with any sort of animosity. 

“It’s ok,” Yahaba assures him. “I’m sorry that he touched you.” Yahaba shot him a smile, willing himself to calm down. He brushes his thumb across the cheek underneath Kyoutani's new black eye, and Kyoutani leans into the touch “He got his disgusting hands on you. How tragic.” Kyoutani blinks, eyes wide. 

“Um…”

“The fuck did you just say to me?” The kid growls as Yahaba sighs and rolls up his sleeves. 

“He might hit you-” Kyoutani starts to say, moving to stand in front of him. 

“Oh, I’d love to see him try,” Yahaba smiles at Kyoutani softly, “Unlike you, I’m not too nice to hit back.” 

**V.**

Yahaba stopped doubting Kyoutani - every time he thought Kyoutani was maybe in the wrong, Yahab was way off anyway. Kyoutani was so sweet, Yahaba wanted to wrap him up and keep him away from the world and squish his cheeks and kiss him. He was a little head-over-heels. He found himself watching Kyoutani all the time, adoring his small smiles and soft laughs. He would die to fall asleep next to him and have that kind of trust and watch him wake up in the morning and- 

“Stop staring, Yahaba,” Watari smirks as he passes him on the court. “Just make out already.”

“Seriously, Captain,” Kindaichi agrees, albeit shyly. 

“I’ll make you run laps,” Yahaba grumbles. “Leave me alone. Besides, you’re one to talk Kindaichi.” Kindaichi sputters out an answer, immediately turning red as Watari goads him on. 

“Seriously though,” Watari says. “How’s that going?” Kindaichi has met up with Kunimi near the end of the court, doing their classic dance. 

“We...we said we liked each other,” Yahaba bites the inside of his lip. “But that’s it. We hang out all the time...I guess...I dunno.”

“But no kisses for our captain?” Ah yes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were visiting for the winter holiday, and as much as Yahaba loved them, he really needed them to _leave_. Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t there to keep them in line yet, and it was driving him crazy. 

“Where are your keepers…” Yahaba grumbles. “If you’re not going to help, then I’ll send Kyoutani on you.”

“Yeah, and I bet he’d listen _real_ good,” Hanamaki made kissy faces at Yahaba, whose face lit up. “We were his favorite upperclassmen, so he wouldn’t hurt us.”

“My favorite upperclassman was Iwaizumi,” Kyoutani calls from where he’s helping a first year with receives. 

“The SLANDER!” Matsukawa gasps, dramatically falling on top of Hanamaki. “We adopted you as our son, remember?”

“Stop being freaks,” Yahaba hisses. “I swear I’ll ban you from practice.” They snicker to themselves, pretending to be offended. Yahaba sighed, staring up at the ceiling and begging the universe to have mercy on him. 

When practice is over, Kyoutani and Yahaba clean up the nets for the day. They had big plans to head over to Yahaba’s and watch a movie, so Yahaba was brimming with excitement. “Ready to go?” He asks Kyoutani, who nods. 

“Oh? Having a little date?” Hanamaki grins at Yahaba with a fervor that makes Yahaba want to rearrange his organs. 

“Oikawa says that we have to spend time together because he’s the ace,” Yahaba fills in, already knowing that was the wrong thing to say. 

“Yeah and that’s because him and Iwa-chan couldn’t get up to what they wanted to do in front of all the little first-years...ow!” Matsukawa winces as someone from behind them hits him in the back of the head. “I know that punch from anywhere!” Speaking of the devils, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were now behind Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Iwa sporting a scowl and Oikawa brimming with fake tears. 

“My little baby Yahaba all grown up! Listening to his father!” Oikawa cooed, forcing Yahaba into a hug. 

“You’re not my dad,” Yahaba supplies, trying to shove him off. “ _Stop_! The new first years are watching! Oikawa!” Kyoutani ignores it in favor of bounding over to Iwaizumi like a puppy seeing his long lost owner (Yahaba _is not_ jealous). They talk privately for a minute and Yahaba has to force his gaze away, because Oikawa will definitely notice and he simply does not need that to happen to him right now. It’s too late, Yahaba can tell from his stupid, shit eating grin. The next thing he knows, Mattsun, Makki and Oikawa are dragging him away from the gym doors as he struggles. “Let me go! You’re all awful!” Kyoutani looks at him with mild concern, but he seems to realize the threats are fake and goes back to making hero-eyes at Iwaizumi. Perfect. 

“Does my precious child have a crush?” Oikawa mock whispers. Makki and Mattsun nod, and Yahaba groans, turning even redder somehow. “So cute! We will get you together right away!” 

“Oikawa, I swear to God, get your grubby hands out of my love life-” Yahaba hisses, stopping when the three of them gasp. “It’s not...it’s not like that! Stop _looking_ at me!” 

“He said love!” Mattsun cheers. “How the tables have turned...enemies to lovers…” 

“Please stop talking,” Yahaba begs. “He...we haven’t done anything! And he doesn’t want to! Every time I try, he shuts me down!” 

“Oh?” Oikawa hums, “Well...conventionally you’re attractive. You have the cutest little baby cheeks in the world! And you seem to get along well now.” 

“Even if your idea of foreplay is yelling at each other...you know, this is starting to sound really familiar,” Makki cackles as Oikawa pointedly ignores him. 

“You should talk it out,” Mattsun offers. “Actually, that advice made way too much sense to come out of my mouth. Ignore that.” 

“Talking it out is a great idea!” Oikawa encourages. “When me and Iwa-chan got together-”

“Oh, here we go,” Makki groans. “Skip the story, we all know already, Oikawa.” 

“Whatever, I’ll try tonight,” Yahaba mutters, following them as they walked back towards Kyoutani who had somehow found a stray cat that him and Iwa were trying to get the attention of. Yahaba gives him a fond smile, shoving Makki hard before he can say anything when he opens his mouth. 

“Did you torture him enough, yet, Shittykawa?” Iwa raises an eyebrow, letting Oikawa hang off his shoulder. “Understand, Kyoutani?” Kyoutani nods, and Yahaba wonders what they talked about while they left. They say goodbye, promising to hang out over winter break before they all went back to school and Kyoutani and Yahaba make the trek to Yahaba’s house. 

“Kyouta-”

“I like you a lot,” Kyoutani blurts out. Yahaba had never heard him nervous before. “I just...I’m afraid that uh...I think you could do better.” Kyoutani looks away, and Yahaba is yet again filled with an intense fondness that almost makes him burst. 

“What?” Yahaba chokes out. Kyoutani looks away, face slightly pink. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What do you mean?” Kyoutani asks after a small silence. 

“You’re stupid, but not _that_ stupid Kyoutani,” Yahaba tells him, smiling when Kyoutani grumbles out a curse. “You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Every time I doubt you, you prove me wrong. I really, really like you. And I get to choose whose good enough for me anyways.” 

“...oh,” Kyoutani chokes out, face turning an adorable shade of red. 

“So!” Yahaba grins. “Now that _that’s_ settled! As your captain, I demand you hold my hand and watch a movie and cuddle on the couch with me.” 

“Ok! Whatever, just shut up…” Kyoutani clears his throat and holds his hand out shakily, which Yahaba takes with a knowing smile. 

“You’re a big softy,” Yahaba grins. “What’d you and Iwa talk about?” 

“Oh...um…” Kyoutani unconsciously swings their arms back and forth. Probably a habit from his little sister, and Yahaba feels so much adoration he smiles even wider. “About how I should be honest with you about how I feel or something dumb like that…” Kyoutani trails off and it clicks. Ah. This was premeditated by Oikawa and his little minions.

“I’m going to kill him,” Yahaba says cheerfully, and Kyoutani snorts. 

“Can we kill him after our movie?” Kyoutani tries to come off as gruff, but he sounds timid to Yahaba at best. Yahaba laughs and makes eye contact. 

“I guess I can make an exception for you,” Yahaba grins. 

Later, when Kyoutani’s head is in Yahaba’s lap and Yahaba’s hand is carding through his dyed hair - they’re watching the newest Spider-Man, and the only noise other than the movie is Kyoutani’s soft commentary and pleased hums, Yahaba will text Oikawa a death threat (that’s not important). What is important (and beautiful and amazing and more than Yahaba could ever ask for), is the goodbye kiss Yahaba is allowed to press into Kyoutani’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i am secretly a seijoh slut oops 
> 
> me? not writing ot4? in this economy? 
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
